There are many industrial applications where knowledge of temperature and heat flow measurements within a process is important for controlling or monitoring the process. A thermowell is a known instrument which allows measuring process fluid temperature within a vessel, such as a pipe. However, temperature sensors within thermowells may be susceptible to errors when there are differences between ambient and process temperature, particularly for thermowells.